The medical industry extensively utilizes plastic molded articles, such as syringes for example, for various medical procedures and treatments. It is crucial that these articles be manufactured and packaged in a sterile environment to ensure safe and effective treatment for the patient. Accordingly, molded articles like the syringe may be placed in a tray and sealed until needed for use at the appropriate time.
A power injector is one example of a device that uses sterile syringes to inject fluids into a patient at controlled rate and/or pressure. A motor-driven ram advances the syringe plunger in a controlled manner. These types of injectors are often loaded with sterile empty syringes and are filled by drawing fluid into the syringe from a supply via the plunger assembly. In some circumstances, the power injector is loaded with pre-filled syringes. In either case, the syringes used are disposed of after use.
During certain procedures, it is often necessary to use multiple syringes when different fluids are being injected into the patient. The syringes may be of the same size and type. It would be advantageous to have pre-packaged syringes that could be used in any quantity without breaking the sterile field of the unused syringes. The embodiments of the present invention obviate the aforementioned problems.